


[podfic] Que Sera, Sera (Whatever Will Be, Will Be)

by callunavulgari, reena_jenkins



Series: the one where the Hales are related to the Addams [2]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Addams Family Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon, Crossover, M/M, Meet the Family, Podfic, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"My heart,” Derek says, trying not to blush when Stiles gives him a wide-eyed look of surprise. He clears his throat again and glares when Cora hides a grin behind her sketchbook. “Touch my heart.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“That would be the sappiest thing you’ve ever said to me if, y’know, you didn’t mean it literally,” Stiles tells him with a lopsided grin, already reaching.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“It’s still pretty sappy,” Cora says, rolling her eyes when Stiles flinches at her voice. “Hell, if you really want some sap, I can cut it out for you.” When Stiles just stares at her, vaguely horrified, she sighs and elaborates. “That way you can tell everyone that you’ve held his heart in your hands.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Oh my god, Cora, go away,” Derek groans, shaking his head.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Que Sera, Sera (Whatever Will Be, Will Be)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Que Sera, Sera (Whatever Will Be, Will Be)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783117) by [callunavulgari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:**  Crossover, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alive Hale Family, Addams Family Fusion, Meet The Family, post-Season One  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:30:50  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TWolf_Addams\)%20_Que%20Sera,%20Sera%20\(Whatever%20Will%20Be,%20Will%20Be\)_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
